¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: <html><head></head>Serie de dos One-shot dedicados a nuestro querido rubio por su cumpleaños, quien no se puede olvidar de este cumpleaños tan especial ya que se acerca su final espero que les guste n.n...</html>
1. ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

**Bueno antes que nada holis soy nueva en esto de los fanfics relacionados con Naruto pero he visto su anime y manga respectivamente, no he publicado aqui porque buscaba un momento indicado para hacerlo y creo que este fue el momento indicado que me llamo la loca inspiracion aparte de que se acerca su cumpleaños y tenia planeado porque tambien se termina su manga pues hacer una serie de cinco One-shot dedicados a su cumpleaños, informacion de cosas de importancia por favor leer la parte de abajo o mejor se los dejo aqui, bueno antes que nada si ven la imagen de arriba ahi un como tipo collague puede ser que no se vea todo si es asi o no ven todas las imagenes bien, en mi perfil de Fanfiction ahi un link de una pagina de Facebook ahi subire la imagen para que la vean y la aprecien bien... que mas notificando esto seran cinco y creo que se imaginaran de quienes seran y si no esperenlo n.n con esta me despido y espero que les alla gustado si es asi dejen sus reviews me despido y nos vemos mañana con el siguiente one-shot.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! <span> **

**Para: Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja imperactivo, futuro Hokage y todos sus fans.**

**De: Una de tus fans y admiradoras que te desea Feliz cumpleaños antes y durante de ese dia.**

_Porque ese dia era especial, el 10 de Octubre, un dia unico para el, despues de tantas cosas que paso por fin la paz gobernaba en su hogar, aquel lugar el cual le encantaba y por supuesto era el ninja de ese lugar que tanto queria. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! es lo que todos nosotros queremos decirle a nuestro personaje rubio intrepido, que despues de tantos años, tanto relleno, momentos epicos, alegres, tristes y muertes insuperables, el aquel personaje lo supero todo, lo amamos, adoramos, queremos y vemos hasta su final al cual no queremos que nos abandone, que no nos deje, todos queremos que se quede tantos años y sea eterno como One Piece, no queremos que termine como Bleach pero ¡NO! su tiempo como un gran manga a culminado, como anime durara un poco mas pero de todas formas mientras el termine nosotros nunca lo olvidaremos._

_Aquel personaje que adoramos tanto cumple años, falten unos cuantos dias o no pero todo esto lo tenemos que festejar, no es momento de llorar ni estar deprimidos ya que Naruto Uzumaki estaria feliz, por haber compartido tantas cosas con nosotros, estuvimos ahi desde que el era genin y sus primeros pasos, misiones y enemigos hasta ahora el final de esta historia culminada en algo que todos no querian pero bueno es de lo que debemos saber porque Naruto estara en nuestros corazones, coo fue que nunca sentimos que su final estaba cerca pero el, ese futuro hokage, intrepido, baka, alegre y que sigue su camino ninja, aquel personaje con su tipico ¡DATTEBAYO!, nunca lo olvidaremos cada momento y ve que vivimos su serie nos inspiraba una gran confianza y alegria, con el lloramos, reimos, gritamos de enojo o emocion y tambien nos dimos cuenta de que no debemos rendirnos._

_Aunque muchos digan que el anime de Naruto es puro relleno y del peor, que da asco pero para mi y para varios fue la serie que mas nos llego a el corazon con cada momento triste desde la soledad de Naruto hasta las muertes que nadie quizo experimentar, el desde los 12 años cumplidos nos acompaño desde aquellos momentos y nos ha demostrado el no darnos por vencido y que la palabra rendirse no esta en su diccionario, que nuestros lazos con las quersonas que queremos mucho valen mucho mas que una simple cosa, nos enseño a luchar por aquel sueño que tenemos y seguir ¡NUESTRO CAMINO NINJA!, el ha hecho de todo, ha sonreido, llorado, reido, soñado, luchado, amado pero nunca se ha ¡RENDIDO! porque ha salido adelante y ha llegado a sobre llevar lo mejor de el, porque el es NARUTO UZUMAKI, su sueño es convertirse en Hokage y ser reconocido en la aldea, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, alumno de Iruka al cual ha querido como un hermano o padre, Jiraiya o el sabio pervertido, ero-sennin como decia Naruto y de Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia con un pasado tormentoso, en este o ese dia el ha de andar compartiendo su alegria, su dia con sus seres queridos._

_Asi que Naruto Uzumaki ¡NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS! porque tu has sido grande para nosotros y contigo crecimos aprendiendo todo esto de no rendirnos nunca, aunque habia relleno no nos hiciste esperar como Fairy Tail un año completo, Naruto-san espero que tu proxima pelicula cumplas tu objetivo como Hokage, cumplas todas tus metas y sigas feliz de todo lo que te rodea ya que tu has sido el que salvo a todos los ninjas de la cuarta guerra ninja, hablamos de tu relleno el cual era gracioso y divertido aunque algunos explicaban cosas elementales de tu serie asi que Naruto-san entre todos nosotros y en especial yo, cada uno de tus fans te deseamos un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! aunque no nos escuches o no me escuches se que sentiras todas las energias que te mandamos y damos por tu cumpleaños ese dia especial el cual tu naciste, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! por compartirnos tus historias, ¡ARIGATO NARUTO! por ser tu el que nos enseño que ser baka es bueno, que no rendirse es lo mas bueno de la vida, que apreciemos cada momento que es lo mas hermoso, ahora con todo esto plasmado te digo adios y que tan feliz me senti con cada momento tuyo lo aprecie demasiado y espero al igual que todos con muchas ansias tu proxima pelicula y donde tu se que SERAS HOKAGE porque tu te mereces todo eso ya que tu luchaste para serlo no el emo vengador de Sasuke, tu eres el que supero todo y ayudaste demasiado en la guerra ninja._

_Sobre todo Naruto-san, Naruto-kun espero que cuando termine todo esto tu sigas con aquella sonrisa que te caracteriza, yo como tu fan aprecio todo lo que compartiste conmigo y se que varios como yo aprecian las cosas que nos enseñaste no seran mas superables que algunas que nos enseñan otros animes mas, Naruto Uzumaki te digo Arigato por ser tu el que me enseño a nunca rendirme ya que eres una gran persona que no importa la situacion tu nunca te rendiras, tu eres una persona de la cual tu soledad ha hecho llorar a varias personas, donde explicaste que aunque eso sucediera tu fuiste el que buscaba lo mejor de todo y eso nos enseño demasiadas cosas. Muchas Gracias Naruto Uzumaki, tu aquel personaje que me lleno mis dias de alegrias y de tristezas y me enseño que nunca ahi que rendirse por mas mala que se vea la situacion no ahi que rendirnos, arigato Naruto Uzumaki por demostrarnos esas cosas de la vida que eran imposibles para nosotros pero para ti fue posible por eso seguiremos ¡Nuestro camino ninja!  
><em>

_ ** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**_

**_ Te lo desea una fan al igual que todos los demas _**

**_ Arigato por todo_**


	2. ¡¡Arigato Chicos!

**Holis chicos espero que no se allan desesperado y que les alla gustado y que mas bueno subire mañana el siguiente one-shot sin falta y esta vez le toco a Naruto dirigirles unas palabras a nosotros espero que anden festejando su cumpleaños porque yo estoy feliz por el como todos deberiamos estarlo asi que porque estar tristes si hoy es su dia y tambien si les gusta dejen sus reviews y no se olviden sigan las palabras de nuestro ninja naranja futuro hokage de Konoha y tambien sigan su camino ninja  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡ARIGATO CHICOS POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS!<span>**

**Para: Todos mis fans que en este dia festejan mi cumpleaños**

**De: Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage y gran ninja ¡DATTEBAYO!**

_A todos mis lectores que han leido mi manga o tambien los que han visto mi manga-Dattebayo, espero que en este dia sientan las ganas de celebrar y no llorar porque se acaba mi manga, yo Naruto Uzumaki me encuentro realmente agradecido porque ustedes estuvieron ahi conmigo desde mis primeros pasos como genin y aunque hasta ahorita sigo siendo uno a ustedes no le importa-Dattebayo, se que ustedes me quieren por fomentarles todos los valores que no he dejado atras aunque mis momentos que tuve hallan sido momentos tristes o criticos por asi decirlo._

_Tambien hablo de todo lo que hicieron por mi, ya que ustedes tambien gritaron, lloraron, rieron, se ponian furiosos, cantaban y hacian de todo cuando veian mi capitulo-Dattebayo, aunque tambien se que ustedes o algunos de ustedes fanaticas o fanaticos han querido asesinar a Sasuke o teme como quieran verlo o llamarlo por todas las cosas que hace pero yo lo veo como un gran amigo, Sakura pues ya no espero que suceda nada ella se que ama a Sasuke entonces no digan que ahi ahora algo entre nosotros ademas de que Kishimoto nuestro creador es el que decide todo esto aunque alguna vez me he imaginado con quien me quedare pero seria bueno que fuera una sorpreda- Dattebayo..._

_Que mas ahi que decirles, (No se que decirles Dattebayo, que tal si les cuento de que no... no creo... el final no porque me mata Kishimoto, ya se) entonces hablando de todo lo que hemos vivido quiero decirles que les agradesco todo lo que han visto mi anime y han leido el manga se que ustedes como grandes fans o no les ha encantado todo aunque huviera demasiado relleno pero eso si, no se acabo rapido como Bleach o no los hizo esperar demasiado como Fairy Tail claro esta que Mashima sigue los paso de Kishimoto por asi decirlo pero hablando con todo esto no somos como esos animes pero deseariamos llegar a mas capitulos como One Piece, claro esta que quiero, no mejor dicho estoy agradecido con ustedes por andar conmigo desde ese entonces cuando tenian 12 años hasta ahora que cumplo 17 años para ustedes que festejan y se alegran por este dia que aunque fue el dia que me quito mis padres he ganado varios amigos y tambien Senseis, aunque tambien en este camino he perdido personas importantes para mi o han perdido los demas, se que ando siendo sentimental pero es que-Dattebayo, se los digo encerio soy alguien que les debe mucho chicos ustedes me han apoyado demasiado para como no quererlos por eso para la siguiente vez que nos veamos que sera en la siguiente pelicula esperen y prometo que sere Hokage de Konoha._

_Se que el tiempo me dira cuando sera el momento y tambien quiero decirles gracias por acompañarme todo este lapso de tiempo que fue desde 1999 hasta ahora el 2014, que fue si mal no me acuerdo desde el 4 de Noviembre de 1999 la primara publicacion del manga hasta ahora que sera el 10 de Noviembre del 2014 el momento desicibo nuestro y asi como digo yo ¡HEY NARUFAN GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS... Y EN EL RELLENO DATTEBAYO! gracias por ser los que festejan mi dia, gracias por todo Narufanaticos mios y les prometo que como ustedes lloraran este 10 de Noviembre seguire sonriendo hasta volverlos a ver porque este capitulo de mi historia a culminado pero no le hemos dado un final completamente asi que espero que no se sientan mal por nada porque yo no me arrepiento de decirles que este fue una gran historia que he compartido con verdaderos fans y que me han entendido durante todo este momento, gracias chicos...gracias... por...todo... y recuerden algo interesante que les recomienda su fuerte y gran amigo Naruto que coman bien y recuerden los tres mandamientos del ninja._

_Otras cosas mas que quiciera decirles pues sera en algun momento de esta gran aventura, tambien quiero darles un gran abrazo aunque creanme aunque finjo en estos momentos ser fuerte ando llorando de verdad porque estoy realmente agradecido por todo su apoyo por haber compartido y que ustedes allan compartido todas sus lagrimas conmigo al igual que yo comparti mi historia ustedes me entendieron sin deter mi camino continue y ustedes igual porque he compartido con ustedes todos estos grandes momentos, gracias a todo conoci a mi madre y a mi padre, conoci a Kushina Uzumaki el habanero sangriento y a Minato Namikaze el rayo amarillo de Konoha mis dos padres que han sido grandes y yo sere el Hokage naranja, tambien conoci a el ero-senin que aunque el alla dejado este camino mientras luchabamos el seguira siendo mi padrino y mi sensei, todas las personas que conoci tambien me vienen esos recuerdos de grandes momentos como cuando forme parte del equipo siete donde estaba el teme de Sasuke y Sakura con ellos tengo un gran aprecio por este comienzo de una gran historia, tambien Kakashi-sensei el ninja que copia el cual ha sido un gran sensei, al equipo 8 donde estan Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y su sensei Kurenai, el equipo 10 con Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y tambien el equipo del sensei cejotas o Gai, donde estan Tenten, Neji Hyuga que por cierto donde estes espero que estes bien y Rock Lee o cejas pobladas, tambien los de la arena Gaara, Kankuro y Temari._

_Asi que no se sientan tristes aunque no tengo suficientes palabras que decirles les dire que seguire con mi camino ninja el cual decidi, por eso ustedes tambien sigan su camino y vallan por el camino del bien y comprenda que siempre seguire sonriendo aunque como dije en estos momentos ando llorando por decirles estas palabras... chicos espero que se sientan felices...  
><em>

**_Gracias chicos... Dattebayo_**

**_Espero volver a verlos_**

**Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki **


End file.
